Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar
by xX0Misteor0Xx
Summary: Saru manque un peu d'affection et Mikoto semble l'avoir remarqué. Gentil comme il l'est,le roi va aider Saruhiko à sa façon.


Cela fait au moins dix bonnes minutes que je suis là, assis au bar la joue accotée contre ma paume de main. Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines que moi et Yata sommes entrés à HOMRA. Je n'arrive pas à m'adapter. Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai l'impression de totalement perdre Yata... C'est le seul avec qui je m'entends bien dans cet endroit, mais depuis quelques jours, c'est comme si j'avais complètement disparu de son champ de vision. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu l'homme invisible. Merde, ça me fait des douleurs insupportables au niveau de la poitrine. C'est la solitude et l'ennui qui prend le dessus sur moi… Parfois, j'aurais aimé retourner dans le temps pour empêcher Yata de prendre ma bouteille de coca pour la lancer sur Mikoto. Je ne serais pas là en ce moment.

Tien, quand j'y pense, le rouquin traîne fréquemment autour de ce qui me sert de roi. Il est comme hypnotisé par ce que cet individu relâche autour de lui. Je peux admettre que je trouve aussi cela étonnant. Il traîne quelque chose de calme et de... Triste ? Je n'en sais rien… Il ne sourit pas souvent, son ton de voix semble toujours être le même puis son regard lui… Un regard or assez intimidant. Je ne veux pas me confronter avec lui. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est un million fois plus fort que moi et ça m'énerve. J'aimerais être plus fort que les autres moi aussi. J'aimerais avoir quelque chose de spéciale. Enfin, pour en revenir à Yata, je crois qu'il aurait besoin de se rendre compte qu'il est en train de me laisser tomber, mais pour le moment, je préfère toujours essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Mikoto. Il n'est jamais seul alors… Ça va être compliqué même si ça m'arrange un peu. Je détesterais me retrouver seul avec lui.

« Fushimi Saruhiko… C'est bien ça ? »

Je redresse la tête me décollant de ma main avant de tourner mon regard vers… Mikoto. Putain je suis nerveux, je stresse, j'ai le cœur qui va s'arrêter. Je détourne lentement mon regard de sorte à ne pas qu'il voit à quel point je suis troublé de le voir. C'est n'importe quoi… Le mec qui est toujours en train de laver des verres n'est même pas là. Suis-je vraiment seul avec le roi ? Dans tous les cas, c'est très loin d'être un honneur. C'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole de cette façon en plus.

« Tu es bien tendu. »

Je pose mollement mes bras contre le comptoir tout en basculant légèrement avec vers un côté. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je préfère de loin être seul avec moi-même. J'ai l'impression de ne pas aimer ce Roi. C'est que les rois sont si faibles pour des personnes si vigoureuses.

« Tu n'arrives pas vraiment à te mêler avec les autres je me trompe ? »

J'accote mon front contre le comptoir. Ça le gêne que je ne m'infiltre pas aussi bien que le fait Yata ? Non, il doit bien s'en foutre de ça… Ce qu'il veut lui, c'est sûrement le plus de fidèle possible. Il veut des gens pour défendre son règne. Ça m'énerve… Je me sens de moins en moins à ma place avec les rouges, mais je peux faire quoi d'autre ? Je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'avantage de mon meilleur ami. J'ai vraiment peur de te perdre Misaki. Faut que je me trouve une solution pour être sûr que le pire n'arrive pas. Je ne veux pas… Disparaître.

« Je ne suis pas social comme l'est Yata... »

« Ça te gêne qu'il soit autant dynamique et social ? »

Une question directe et qui me frappe comme le ferait un camion sur l'autoroute. Je redresse mon visage pour l'accoter contre mes bras que je croise contre le comptoir. Je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité… Je crois que la réponse à cette question m'est personnelle. Je refuse de lui avouer quoi que ce soit en tout.

« Tu aimerais que l'on te donne plus d'attention, non ? »

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil. C'est qui ''On'' ? Bref, tant qu'à moi, je manque beaucoup plus d'affection que de tous ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce monde. C'est débile, mais je ne peux pas la nier. J'ai besoin d'attention, mais pas de la part de : ''On''… J'en veux seulement de la part de Yata. J'aimerais que ce soit que lui, mais je l'ai perdu. J'aimerais incontestablement qu'il me jette un nouveau coup d'œil et qu'il revienne me voir. Zut, je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je commence aussi légèrement à trembler. C'est très mauvais ça. Merde, et s'il fallait que Mikoto remarque cela. C'est sûrement la fatigue qui me fait perdre le contrôle. J'ai honte… J'en ai déjà marre.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas la peine. »

C'est tout ce que je réussi à dire puis doucement, Mikoto passe l'une de ses mains derrière mon dos pour me le caresser. Sa main est chaude et apaisante. Je me rapproche de lui sans trop m'en rendre compte sous cette chaleur. J'ai envie d'être contre lui et je pense qu'il a remarqué, car il me serre contre lui en m'approchant vivement d'un seul bras vers son torse. Si j'avais été face à cette scène j'aurais voulu mourir. Mais bon, je ne peux pas retourner en arrière puis j'aime bien être contre ce roi. C'est sa chaleur qui m'attire. C'est ce qu'il dégage de son corps qui m'attire. J'ai envie qu'il me serre encore plus dans ses bras. J'en veux beaucoup plus… Putain, mes pensées s'embrouillent.

« Tu es en train de te contredire. »

Je me redresse d'un léger bon sous cette phrase. Merde, il a raison… Je suis en train de perdre prise sur moi-même et sur ce que je dis. Je détourne le regard en y pensant. J'ai énormément chaud maintenant. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe depuis qu'il a mis sa main sur mon dos pour me le caresser. En plus de cela, je voulais aller plus loin.

« Saruhiko ? »

Mon prénom… Je tourne de suite ma tête vers le roi en l'entendant le prononcer. C'est super étrange, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant de l'entendre le dire de sa voix grave et assez neutre même sous cette forme interrogatoire. Bref, je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me redresse d'un bon en le sentant faire tombant presque de mon banc.

« Laisse-toi faire… »

Je le regarde surpris respirant fortement, mais je ne me sens pas capable de lui dire non, car j'ai besoin de cette affection. Qu'elle vienne de lui ou d'un autre, je ne- Je sors de suite de mes pensées en sentant les lèvres du roi se reposer contre les miennes pour me faire de petits bisous simplet. Je fronce les sourcils en le laissant faire. Je ne réponds pas aux baisers par contre. Je n'ai pas le courage d'y répondre. Je reste seulement là, droit, crispé puis figé sur place. J'ai encore plus honte quand je pense à quoi je dois ressembler en ce moment. Je suis émotionnellement atteint. Je ne me reconnais plus…

« Ça va aller ? »

Je hoche la tête rapidement. Il soupire en me regardant de haut en bas avant de me prendre le bras et de m'apporter vers le canapé pour me coucher dessus. Il va faire quoi maintenant ? Dans tous les cas, il se place au-dessus accotant l'une de ses mains à côté de ma tête puis passant l'autre sous mon haut. Il vient ensuite m'embrasser sur le cou. Il fait ça pour m'aider ? Je ne comprends plus rien, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je devrais simplement en profiter, mais je ne suis pas trop capable, car c'est lui… C'est Mikoto, mon… roi ?

« Je ne peux pas… » Il me lance un petit regard interrogateur. Je poursuis ma phrase. « Je ne peux pas si je sais que sais toi. »

Il se redresse avant de se lever puis de revenir. Par la suite, il m'enlève mes lunettes avant de me bander les yeux. Il est sérieux ? Je ne vois plus ce qu'il fait maintenant, mais je sens qu'il est là, par-dessus moi. J'entends peu après, le bruit d'une couverture. Ça me détend un peu de savoir que si quelqu'un arrive, il ne va pas voir directement la scène, mais plutôt une couverture et deux têtes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mikoto repasse l'une de ses mains sous mon haut pour m'arracher un léger gémissement, car il va directement attaquer l'un de mes tétons en le pinçant. Merde, je me sens de plus en plus faible. Je le sens lever mon haut puis j'ai ensuite l'impression qu'il descend. C'est dans un court couinement que je réagis en sentant sa bouche contre l'un de mes tétons. Il descend ensuite de plus en plus tout en me faisant des petits bisous ou en léchant ma peau. J'ai une mauvaise impression.

« Mikoto… »

Je ne bouge pas, j'ai l'impression de faire une connerie, d'être totalement contre mes valeurs. Pourquoi je le laisse faire déjà ? J'ai envie de pleurer puis un long frisson me passe à travers le corps alors que Mikoto recommence à descendre, car il a dû remarquer que je n'ai rien à dire. D'un coup, c'est le choc. Le rouge détache mon pantalon. Il va voir mon début d'érection et ça me gêne beaucoup. Je bouge un peu les jambes en tremblotant. Putain, je suis totalement soumis à cet homme. C,est du n'importe quoi. Je serre les dents en sentant le king écarter mes jambes pour ensuite descendre un peu mon pantalon et mon boxer. Oh non…

« Aaaaah ! »

Je n'ai rien pu retenir de mon gémissement. Mikoto ne semble pas avoir de temps à perdre, car il met directement mon membre dans sa bouche pour le suçoter. Ça m'excite vraiment d'un coup comme si je passais du point un au point mille en une fraction de seconde. Je serre les poings avant de complètement me laisser aller dans la bouche du roi qui commença à peine des gestes de vas et viens. J'ai été… précoce. Je rougis. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait ce genre de chose. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse ce genre d'effet. Je tremble comme une feuille puis il y a mon cœur qui me serre. J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de me l'arracher.

« Ça va aller… »

Je me calme directement à cette phrase rassurante. Je pose ensuite l'une de mes mains contre la joue chaude de Mikoto alors qu'il vient m'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Je ne le vois même pas... Malgré cette torride expérience remplie de honte, de perturbation et d'incompréhension, j'ai simplement envie de remercier Mikoto. Je me sens moins lourd au fond de moi et cela, même si ce fut assez bref. Disons que je me sens, soulagé…~

* * *

Voilà ma première fic. Mes persos sont légèrement OOC, mais ce n'est pas grave, on va faire avec ça.~


End file.
